


The Mother of Invention

by theskywasblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock-Blocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Iruka hated kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother of Invention

There was no doubt at all in Iruka's own mind that he loved teaching. He loved knowing he had the chance to make a difference, that he was on the front lines of giving the next generation of Konoha Shinobi the skills they would need to (hopefully) survive.

That being said, sometimes, he really hated kids. He hated runny noses and whining and petty fights and how sometimes they _just didn't get it_ no matter how many small words he used. And what Iruka hated the most was that his students – despite displaying what might one day prove to be highly valuable espionage and reconnaissance skills - were expert cockblockers. They were everywhere, all the time; and while Kakashi found Iruka's barely restrained paranoia on the subject alarmingly endearing, Iruka felt it was simply unhealthy to have to worry all the time that wherever you went, whatever you did would be subject to the scrutiny of impressionable minds. And frankly, Iruka was too adventurous to want to live the best years of his sexual life sequestered in an academy broom closet.

Besides, the smell of floor cleaner gave him a headache, so that was right out.

Iruka didn't ask for much, he would just like, maybe once a month – twice if he was feeling generous – to be able to bend Kakashi over his desk and have urgent, messy, desperately satisfying sex over his lunch hour without Konohamaru walking in before they even got the papers off the desk looking for his goggles, or Hanabi coming around with one of her seemingly endless training questions.

And maybe once, just once, he could be allowed the luxury of a makeout session in an empty hallway? Not even a heavy one, just something with some tongue and some well-placed hands.

As it was, finding time to spend with Kakashi felt like an S-ranked mission, like the greatest challenge of Iruka’s life. Even getting him alone at home felt like a miracle.

"Getting laid should not be allowed to be this difficult."

"Oh, I don't know," Kakashi hummed, not turning his attention away from the elaborate chakra trap he was busy setting above the door. Iruka wasn't feeling generous enough to ask if it was non-lethal. He was pretty sure it was. Kakashi was more insane than not, but he wasn't a sociopath. "I like to think it keeps you on your toes."

"I don't need to be kept on my toes!" Iruka protested, gesticulating wildly, "I'm on my toes all the time! If I wasn't, I would have been picked off by a stray kunai _years_ ago."

"Fair point," Kakashi agreed. He turned from the door, hooking his mask down under his chin, “though I like how worked up you get...”

“Kakashi – if you are not on top of my desk with your pants around your ankles in the next sixty seconds, elite Jounin or not, no one will find your body.”

Kakashi hopped up onto the edge of the desk with an ease that suggested he spent a lot more time on top of than he actually did, hooked his fingers into Iruka’s vest and pulled Iruka in between his knees.

“Such sweet nothings,” Kakashi cooed, planting a damp kiss on Iruka’s jaw, “you’re such a charmer.”

Iruka bit back a smirk, hands finding their way to Kakashi’s waistband, fingers pushing up under his shirt to touch skin, “I charm the pants off you?”

“You definitely do.”

“Then why are you still wearing them?”

“Keen powers of observation too,” Kakashi grinned shamelessly; Iruka decided that he had really had enough of Kakashi’s deadly wit, and leaned in to shut him up when the chakra tag above the door exploded.

“You’re ridiculous,” Iruka coughed through the enormous cloud of purple smoke. It smelled very distinctly of wild blueberries. “This whole situation is ridiculous.”

Outside in the hallway, at least a half-dozen children were shrieking in a combination of surprise and delight. Iruka didn’t share their enthusiasm. There was already a layer of purple dust on the floor that was going to need a lot of sweeping.

“You know,” Kakashi muttered, right up against the shell of his ear, so that Iruka shivered, “since we have to open a window _anyway_...”

“I’ll meet you on the roof.”

-End-


End file.
